My life with you
by ladyinred55
Summary: Post Breaking Dawn. The Cullens live in Denali now. Bella and Edward are living their happily ever after. Nessie is evolving and isn't sure about living a vampire life. LEMONS*** PLEASE REVIEW :)
1. A party

"But Alice, I don't think"-

"Oh please Bella! You'll look beautiful. I promise", she said interrupting me.

"Ugh, fine. I give up. Dress me up. How bad could it be?", I said frustrated.

""How bad could it be"? You're hurting your sister's feelings here", Alice said

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm just not in the mood for parties today. Especially without Edward".

So, Edward has been in this special hunting trip with Garret for about a week now. As Kate's partner now, he wanted to make sure he dominated our vegetarian life style. He asked Edward if he could help him. Edward didn't want to say no, he admired Garret for his determination and really wanted to help him, but he didn't want to leave Nessie and me. So I put on a brave face and told him to go. That it was okay. I really hated seeing Garret struggling, and he and Edward had been getting along really well since the Voltouri incident. Huh. Memories…

Truth is, this sucks. I miss him terribly, and so does my Nessie. It's been five days. It's must be some kind of record for us two to be apart since we got married. We've been living in Denali for about five months now. I miss Forks, but it was the right thing to do. A fresh start. Charlie is happy with Sue know, he wouldn't miss us as much.  
And now, the Denali Hospital organized a ball in Carlisle's honor. He organized a multiple kidney donation or something like that. A grand medical achievement. He couldn't refuse, we plan to stay several years here, so he's just humoring them. So that involves all his family now, all the hospital is dying to meet Carlisle's family.

"Please Bella, when have you ever been in a mood for a party?" Alice said, bringing me back to the present.

I laughed, she was right. "Just please, remember it's all about Carlisle tonight. I don't want anything too over the top."

"Hey, it will be alright. It's just a dress I've been dying for you to wear. Lace is back, you know...", she said.

"Lace? AWW Alice!"


	2. Surprise

Chapter TWO

Carlisle parked the Mercedes in his reserved spot at the hotel. We didn't want to attract too much attention, so we all came in Carlisle's car. Most of us were reluctant to come but Esme made sure we were all coming, said it was important for our human charade. Which is true, we shouldn't be antisocial if we're trying to stay here for several years.

"Ready?", Esme asked, unfastening her seat belt.

"Sure, what the hell", Rosalie said from the backseat. "I can't believe we are doing this".

"Rose, it's just one night. Believe me, I don't like this monkey suit, either" Emmett said, grinning. She gave him a tentative smile.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!", Alice clapped. Leave it to her, that little thing loved parties.

"Let's just get this over with, I feel like tuna in this freaking car", I said frustrated.

They all laughed. It was true, the car was too small for all of us.

"Come on", said Jasper, climbing out of the car and taking Alice's hand.

"Thank you for doing this, kids", said Carlisle as we entered what was clearly labeled as EVENT ROOM B

The place was decorated with elegant tables and chairs, an enormous chandelier that was difficult not to look to, people dressed in gowns and tuxedos, and a band. I immediately felt guiltier for leaving Nessie behind with Jake. She loved human things, human experiences, but Jake offered to stay with her. And I didn't want people here to know about her. She was still growing too fast. We'll have to wait until she's full grown for people to know about her, otherwise it will seem like 6 or 5 different girls living with us. Edward and I were on the same page about that. Rosalie not so much.

Everyone welcomed Carlisle with an applause. He smiled and squeezed Esme's hand.

We all sat in a big table reserved for Carlisle's family.

The hospital director, Doctor Thomas Flinn, gave a speech thanking Carlisle for his work in the hospital. I couldn't help but think the whole thing was ridiculous. Carlisle has only been working there for five months! Maybe this is their excuse to meet us, or maybe it's just me being too suspicious.

As Thomas Flinn talked on and on about some medical story, I couldn't help think in anything but Edward. He was arriving tomorrow from his trip. I was anxious. And the dress Alice made me were wasn't helping. It was a red long sleeved dress with lace flowers and god it was tight! I couldn't help but to feel a little bit self-conscious, maybe it's part of my human shyness that I sometimes still feel, even though I'm a vampire now.

Suddenly, the music began and couples took the dance floor. Carlisle took Esme, who gave us a look that told us to play along. Emmett took Rosalie's hand, Jasper took Alice's.

"I'll dance the second one with you, lil sis, don't worry", Emmett said to me, smiling.

I laughed. "Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be ok here, just don't embarrass Rose with your moves", I said smiling.

"I'll try", he said to a worried Rosalie.

My brothers and sisters played along and took the dance floor with all of people's eyes fixated in their beauty. And how can my family NOT stand out? Their movements are far more elegant, precise and beautiful than any of the people. Their beauty is out of this world.

Suddenly, I noticed some people staring at me. Yes I'm the only one at the table, but why are they looking at me like THAT?

A voice next to me, cleared his throat, "Excuse me, ma'am, can I dance this song with you?", a tall, blond man asked. Well, he had the guts to come here and ask me. But he felt intimidated by me, I could tell by his sweating palms. Was he nervous? I felt bad for him.

Well this is awkward, I thought. I still wasn't used to being beautiful to humans. Maybe this is why people was staring.

"I'm sorry, what's your name?", I asked.

"John", the tall man said, suddenly glad I've asked for his name.

"I'm sorry, John, but I'm waiting for my husband", I said. Hopefully he will just give up at this point.

"Husband?", he said looking surprised.

"Yes. See?", I said, showing him my wedding ring. Come on, I thought, just leave already.

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you at least tell me your name?" , the man asked.

"Bella", I said, tired.

"Ah, Bella. Let me tell you, I'll be dreaming about your beauty tonight, _Bella_", he said winking while he leaved.

What a douchebag, I thought. At this point in my life I was still getting used to this kind of conversations with human men. Edward usually intimidates them, but without him they feel confident enough to talk to me like that.

Throughout the night, three more men ask me to the dance floor. I politely say no.

"Enjoying yourself?" , Alice asked, sitting next to me.

"This makes me miss Edward even more, actually", I told her. I sighed.

"Well, you look beautiful, I'm surprised just four guys have had the guts to talk to you", Alice said, teasing.

I laughed, feeling terrible. "Shut up!", I said. "I think I'll go outside, do you want to come?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just "eat" some cake", she said making a face. Oh right, I haven't pretended to eat anything tonight. Maybe I'll grab some oysters later.

"All right", I said heading outside.

I open the door, and stand looking at the moon by the pool.

I've been standing there for a while, when I hear a

"Hey, beautiful". I tense. I tense, because I know that voice. But it isn't right, because he isn't supposed to be here. I immediately turn around and see a flashing, smiling, beautiful Edward.


	3. Edward

**PLEASE REVIEW! I promise more if you tell me what you think about my story. THANKS**

Chapter THREE

"EDWARD!", I yelled, excited.

He opened his arms and I threw myself in them.

"Bella", he said, squeezing me in a hug. "Only heaven knows how much I've missed you"

He grabbed my waist, pulling me even closer to him, and kissed me. His perfect lips shaped themselves in mine. His hands in my waist, mine in his hair. I forgot my name. I forgot his. My feet left the ground when he lifted me, so he wouldn't have to bend as much. We kissed under the night sky, knowing we didn't have to catch our breaths to continue. He pulled away and kisses my neck several times.

"What are you doing here?!", I asked. "I thought you were coming back tomorrow".

"I had to come back early. I couldn't take another day away from you. So I came to surprise you", he said with his crooked smile.

"What about Garret?", I asked, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about him. We were but miserable for the last days without you and Kate. He missed her since day one. Yet, he is more determined than before to continue in our life style. I think this trip really helped him clear things up. He is with Kate now", he said

"That's great", I said, smiling. I liked Garret. He was brave.

"Let me tell you, you look breathtakingly beautiful tonight, love", he said pulling me to him.

"You don't look half bad yourself", I teased. He did look marvelous in that black tuxedo.

"Remember when I told you that I loved blue on you? Well love, with this dress, you're making red my favorite color", he murmured in my ear.

I felt a hunger inside me. Control yourself, I thought. Leave it for home…

"Come on", I said. "The others have missed you too, you know", I took his hand and guided him inside.

That's when it came to me. Alice. She knew Edward was coming. She had to see it! No wonder she made me wear this dress. Of course. I felt an urgency to blush, then remember I couldn't do that anymore.

"Edward!" Alice greeted him. She winked at me and then gave him a hug.

"How's my favorite sister?", he said. Alice giggled and said "I knew it!"

"Hey brother, did you had fun?", asked Emmett

"Ten mountain lions, six grizzly bears…I wished you were there, Emmett", said a smiling Edward.

"Six? Awesome", Emmett said, grinning.

"Edward!" Esme said greeting him. "I can't believe you're here", she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too mom", Edward said. "How is Carlisle?"

"The whole hospital is in love with him, you know, the usual", said Rosalie smiling.

"Right. Good to see you Rose", he said. She gave him a quick hug and took Emmett's hand.

Suddenly, the band announced they will be playing their last song of the night.

"Edward, you should take Bella, she hasn't danced in all night", Esme said.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Esme", Edward said taking my hand.

I smiled at Esme, and squeezed Edward's hand.

We danced close to each other, to a slow, corny song. But it didn't matter, I was happy he was finally home.

"I missed you so much", I said.

"How is Nessie?", he asked kissing my neck.

"Missing you. She'll be so excited to see you. Jake's babysitting tonight." I said.

"I feel terrible for leaving you two", Edward said.

"Don't be. Your friend needed you", I said.

The song ended and the band said their goodnight to the audience.

It was time to go home.


	4. Together

**Please Review you guys! Thank you**

CHAPTER FOUR

We arrived to our little place and walked into a sleeping Nessie and Jake. They were both asleep in the couch.

Edward carried Nessie to her bed and kissed her hair. He tucked her in as I watched him from the door. Why did I suddenly find that sexy?

I woke Jacob and thanked him for staying late.

"Hey, no problem, you know I'm here for whatever you need Bells", he said yawning.

"Do you want to stay tonight?", I asked. It was 1 am. And we had a perfectly empty room.

"Don't worry about me, I have to go check on Billy, the man is getting older.", he said.

"Right. Thank you, Jake, really", I said.

"Sure, sure", he said, smiling.

"Thank you, Jacob", said Edward.

"Hey welcome back, Edward. See you around", Jake said, leaving.

"Bella, can I ask you something?", Edward said.

I tensed. "Yes?"

"Why on Earth was a man at the party, wishing I would go to hell and let me say, thinking profanities of Bella as I danced with you?", he asked, worried.

"What?", I asked shocked.

"Yes, he totally loathed me the whole time I was with you. Did you broke his heart?", he said teasing

I smiled. "He's a guy who asked me to dance with him tonight. I told him I was waiting for my husband".

He laughed. "I don't blame him", he said. Looking at my dress. At me.

I looked down, suddenly embarrassed. Nervous.

Edward lifted my chin and kissed me softly. Every minute growing stronger. He kissed my neck, my hair. His hands on my waist, on my hips, going up and down. My hands were on his hair. On his chest. He pushed me into the wall, kissing every part of me. We were on the floor now. He ripped my dress off me, forever damaging the lace. I was on my underwear now. I unbuttoned his shirt, suddenly impatient I just ripped it. He kissed my breasts, my hips, and every part of me. I kissed his neck, his chest… all of him. We looked to each other and kissed again. His tongue in my mouth. My tongue in his mouth. We rolled on the floor, fully naked now. As he said my name. And I said his.

After a while, we just laid in bed with our naked bodies looking at each other.

I sighed and smiled.

"I will never get enough of you, ever", I said as I made a trace trough his spine with my fingers.

He laughed and said, "I love you."

"Hmm", I said, teasing. "How much?"

"Hmm", he said. He made a trace with his kisses, from my lips all the way to my knees. "Very, very much", he said.

I kissed him passionately, leaving no space between our bodies. My body on top of his body. His body on top of mine.

Hours later, it was almost time for Nessie to wake up.

"Nessie will wake up soon", Edward said, pulling me to my feet, smiling.

"Right", I said. Nessie. She will be so excited to see her father.

I put on a pair of jeans and a white button t-shirt. My hair is messy, so I lift it with a ponytail. Edward was on a pair of jeans and a blue long-sleeved t-shirt.

"Hmm", he mused, "you look lovely today, my love".

"You know, blue is MY favorite color...", I say playfully.

He laughs.

"Hey, why don't we surprise Nessie with pancakes?", I suggest. "She ate some the last time she was at Billy's, it's the one human food she actually loves."

"Brilliant", he said smiling

"We may have to go to the grocery store and buy some mix. We need eggs and milk too.", I suddenly remember.

"We can go and be back just in time before she wakes up, we won't be long and it's just a mile away.", he assured me.

…..

When we came back, it was pouring outside. A terrible storm.

When hurried in case the electricity went out.

Luckily Edward and I are pros at this kistchen atuff. I always made Charlie's dinner, and Edward sure knew how to cook.

"I remember when you made that pasta, at Charlie's, you remember?", I said as I flipped the last pancake. I was still human, have broken my hand, Edward came to the rescue and cook Charlie's dinner.

He smiled, "Yes, I made that lasagna, good times", he kissed my hair.

"Okay, everything's set", I announce.

We both hear Nessie's uneven breaths as she wakes up. She runs at the smell of her father and runs to the kitchen.

"DADDY!", she yells, running to embrace him.

She lifts her and hugs her tightly, "I missed you so much Nessie, did you missed your father?"

She nods and gives him another hug.


End file.
